Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20140919162724
Okay, so I'm still a little bit confuzzled. xP At first, I was dead convinced that Madisen was the wedge that came between Jathan and ultimately Seddie. Using that logic, one would assume that as soon as Nadisen breaks up, Jennette would no longer have any issues with Nathan and all the tension would be a thing of the past. That didn't end up being the case in the slightest. If anything, Jathan is the most distant it has ever been because they have lost that one last tie (Madisen) that kept them together. Keep in mind that when I had first heard of Madisen, I was at the height of my infatuation with Nathan. So, basically, I was set out to completely annihilate any percieved threat. As soon as I checked out her "Suga" video, I knew right off the bat that I loathed her. Flash forward almost 4 years later, I realize and admit that my absolute vitirol towards her was childish and, for the most part, unfounded. While I still believe the twitter incident was completely mishandled and some of Madisen's shallowness has rubbed off on Nathan, she honestly seems like a sweet, harmless girl. More importantly, I can no longer fully blame her for what happened between Jathan; it simply doesn't make sense given that Jennette and Madisen are practically BFFs now. But, it still begs the question: What the hell DID happen between Jathan to make Jennette straight-up resent Nathan so much? This has got to be something years in the making; palpable tension that continued to brew relentlessly until finally it could no longer be put up with. Granted, I don't think Madisen helped the situation by being there and further distracting him from whatever issue there was. Still, the main problem Jennette had was and still is with Nathan. What could he have done that was so bad that it would cause the two of them to go from self-proclaimed "besfriens" to barely associating with each other? What angered Jennette so much that she abruptly decided to cut ties with him entirely? The fact that Jennette and Madisen are supposedly bonding over this mutual hatred is even more troublesome. Whatever issues Jathan were having seem to have affected Madisen as well. I'm at the point where I actually ''want ''Nadisen to get back together just to prove that Nathan isn't a bad guy and that this isn't about him. Unfortunately, the chances of that are looking bleaker by the day. I understand that Nathan's "Nick-pimping" is seen by most as a form of betrayal to Jennette and I agree that is most likely the straw that broke the camel's back for them. However, this is only something that came about recently and Jathan has been drifting for what feels like forever. Perhaps this all started with Jennette's vague distrust/envy of Madisen and then somewhere along the lines the tables were turned. All I know is that after a certain pivotal point, Jennette began to completely ignore him and things have never been the same since. Any ideas as to what could have possibly happened? As always, when it comes to this topic, I am at a total loss. xP